


Posters

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Just our favorite lesbians being cute, Lesbian AU, Polygamy, Soulmate AU, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: When you lose something, is it really lost? Or does it just find a new home?OrI wrote another soulmate au cause I saw the idea and I liked it
Relationships: Gigi Goode/ Crystal Methyd - Relationship, Gigi Goode/ Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Posters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my procrastination! I got this idea from TikTok and I just had to write it since I’m a CEO of throuples and soulmate AU’s. This is for the wonderful @AnnabellIM because I said so Enjoy~Moons💞

When it first started happening, Nicky was understandably very confused. She ran to her mom and asked her why random items that weren’t hers kept appearing in her room. Her mother laughed heartily and sat her down. At age nine, Nicolette Doll found out about soulmates. She was both excited and confused by the concept. Her mother explained that when your soulmate loses something, it appears in your possession. Nicky had immediately tried to lose something, and was thrilled when she couldn’t find the plastic harmonica she won at the arcade.

The things that came into her possession were usually strange, or covered in glitter. Over the next five years countless things dropped into her room. It always made Nicky laugh, thinking of how her soulmate must be kind of a ditz. Some of the items were more indicative of the person than others. Namely a hot pink lighter with the name  ‘Crystal’  stoned on it. Sometimes Nicky would lie awake in her room and just say the name into the air.

Crystal

She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She imagined what her soulmate would look like. Maybe a hippie? Hopefully not a basic white girl with forty scrunchies and a bratty attitude.

When Nicky was sixteen, the items began to change. Or more specifically, they began to multiply. What used to be a piece of homework or a loudly patterned shirt was now accompanied by other objects. A spool of thread, a pair of earbuds, but most noteworthy was a design notebook.

Over the years Nicky had received enough lost homework from Crystal that she knew the other girl’s handwriting. The notes scrawled on the pages of the notebook certainly didn’t come from Crystal.

Nicky immediately flipped open her laptop and began searching for any scrap of information that could help. News articles, YouTube videos and Reddit forums became a hunting ground for her. Soon enough she was able to find enough information to support the hypothesis she had created. While it was incredibly rare, a person could in fact have multiple soulmates. Nicky felt like everything made just a little more sense.

When Nicky turned eighteen she moved from New York out to L.A. to pursue her dream as a singer. She had gotten into an arts college out on the West Coast and she was practically vibrating with excitement on the flight over. After what felt like years of lines, planes, grumpy passengers and car rides, Nicky arrived at her dorm room. The school organized the rooms by major to promote friendships between majors. When an energetic ball of purple shot out of her door, Nicky was a little startled, but immediately knew she was paired with a theatre major.

The woman introduced herself as Jan and explained in great detail everything she could remember about herself. Nicky was happy to listen, but also felt quite overwhelmed. When Jan finally calmed down enough to breath like a normal human being, Nicky had already finished unpacking. Just as the blonde was about to properly introduce herself, the familiar popping sound that came with a lost possession interrupted her. When the item fell into her hands, Nicky felt her heart stop for a moment.

A rainbow lanyard with a student I.D. on it now sat in her hands. She turned it over with shaking hands. Her first glimpse of her soulmate was not what she had expected. The woman in the photo had probably the brightest smile Nicky had ever seen. Her hair was dark brown and unruly, styled as what Nicky prayed wasn’t a mullet. Her chocolate eyes were framed by glasses and held a childlike twinkle. Nicky was so enamored with the picture that she almost missed the name of the college.

“ Los Angels School of Arts ” Nicky whispered. Her heart sped up and she could practically feel it hammering in her chest.

Nicky didn’t believe in luck until that moment. What are the odds that of the seven billion people in the world, one of her soulmates would be attending the same college as her? She quickly apologized to Jan for ignoring her and ran out the door.

Nicky had never run so fast in her life. She tore across the campus like a woman possessed. She looked for a solid two hours. By the time the sun was preparing to set, she had almost given up.

“It’s a big school. She’s probably in her dorm unpacking anyways.” She quietly said to herself.

“You know when you talk to yourself you sound kinda kooky! Plus heartache doesn’t look good on a pretty girl like you!” Nicky whipped around to see who was speaking and when she did she nearly keeled over. Standing right behind her was Crystal. The girl she had thought of constantly for the last almost decade.

“Hey wait why do you have my student I.D.? I lost that earlier today and I...” Crystal’s words died on her tongue when the realization set in. A small tear slipped out of her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away.

“Hi. I’m Nicky.”

“Crystal...I guess you know that already though.”

“Why are you crying? Am I not what you wanted?” Nicky sounded kind of hurt and Crystal silently cursed her inability to not cry.

“ No!  I mean yes? You are what I want! That sounds weird,  fuck I’m making a mess of this. I’m crying because I just cry a lot. My friends say I put the  ‘Cry’  in  ‘Crystal’ .” The joke seemed to lighten the mood. Nicky laughed in relief. Crystal laughed too, finding it impossible not to laugh along.

“Hey wait. That accent? Are you French?”

“Yeah I am. And no I will not sing the Ratatouille song. Every fucking American asks me that and I refuse. Don’t speak of Pepe Le Pew either of I swear I’ll leave right now!” Nicky’s threats were empty but Crystal still took them seriously.

“Fine but will you say oui oui croissant?” Nicky nearly threw Crystal’s lanyard in the trash when she asked.

“First of all, fuck you. Second of all, we’re gonna need to work on your pronunciation.”

——~——

Four years later Nicky and Crystal graduated from their college. Crystal had already been featured in a few art galleries around the city, gaining herself notoriety for her abstract style and wild concepts. Nicky had successfully locked down a job singing in a lounge in West Hollywood. Most of the customers were rich white gays with too much time on their hands, but the tips were well worth the obnoxious amount of designer clothes that filtered in and out.

There were the regulars, the drunk guy who sat in the back booth and cried. Crystal, who came to see every performance that she could. Jaida, who couldn’t really be counted as a regular since she worked at the bar, but was Nicky’s best friend anyway.

The groups were her least favorite though. The drunk bachelorette parties and the preppy rich kids who were obviously too young to be there were the worst. Almost every night there was one group of people there who all seemed to orbit around one girl. Nicky thought it was weird how everyone seemed to gravitate towards the woman but she never thought much of it.

What she did think about a lot, was the fact that their third partner was still put there somewhere. Various things that Crystal was able to confirm were not hers had kept appearing. The confirmation of a third soulmate was both anxiety inducing and exciting.

Sometimes Crystal would lay her head in Nicky’s lap and theorize about what their final piece looked like. Her current image was a short woman with big black hair and a penchant for crimes against humanity. Nicky knew that Crystal was absolutely (hopefully) making shit up, but that didn’t stop her from letting the woman dream.

“I know you want to meet her babe but making yourself worried like this is isn’t good for you.”

“Yeah Nic I know but I just wanna meet her already! I’ve waited like a  bajillion years already!”

“Your lack of understanding of numbers is appalling. Just be patient baby. We’ll find her soon, I can feel it.” Nicky was lying through her teeth but it was certainly worth it to see Crystal’s face light up with her million dollar smile.

——~——

A few months later something really weird happened. Early in the morning, barking began coming from inside Nicky and Crystal’s apartment. When the two had gone to investigate, they found a small dachshund barking at the door. The two women shared a look of panic. Crystal immediately began crying and was practically inconsolable.

“She-she lost her puppy! Nic that’s so  sad ! We gotta he-help her get it back!” Crystal sniffled, burrowing her tear-stained face into Nicky’s shirt. By now Nicky was used to Crystal’s seemingly constant crying. She hugged the smaller woman, patting her head and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“While that would be fantastic, we do have to remember that there are a shit ton of people in the world. The odds of her being anywhere near us are so unreasonably low. For now, let’s get back to sleep and we can figure this out tomorrow.” Nicky scooped up the small black and brown dog and carried her off to bed. Crystal followed quickly, still wiping away tears.

Neither of them noticed the collar around the dog’s neck until the next morning. Crystal had burst through bathroom door like a maniac. She ripped the shower curtain open and thrust the collar out to Nicky who screamed in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“Crystal! What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m trying to shower and you’re showing me a collar? I’m not wearing that thing if that’s what this is.” Nicky huffed and shut off the water, grabbing her towel and beginning to dry off. Crystal rolled her eyes and poked Nicky in the stomach, making the blonde gasp and poke Crystal back.

“No you horny bitch! It’s the dogs collar! There’s no number to call but she has a name! Her name is Nancy like the Nightmare on Elm Street character!”

“That’s great but I don’t think anyone is naming their dog after some dumbass movie character. She probably ran  towards the danger.” Nicky said, pushing past Crystal to continue getting ready for work. Crystal huffed in annoyance and followed her girlfriend.

“But what if we put up posters? What if she is in L.A.? It’s a big city!” Crystal’s optimism was undoubtedly adorable, but even she knew the odds of her being correct were slim to none.

“If you want to make posters then I will not stop you. What I will stop however, is talking to you because I’m going to be late.” Nicky gave Crystal a quick kiss on the forehead before she left. Soon Crystal sat alone on the living room floor, using all the glitter and paint that she could spare to make missing posters.

When Nicky got home she took one look at the posters and immediately began trying to redo them.

“Babe while I love you, these are the ugliest fucking thing you’ve ever made. We can’t put these up!”

“You wound me Nicolette! These are one of a kind, original, Crystal Methyd masterpieces! Did you forget I have a degree in art?”

“No but it looks like you did!” Nicky snickered, eyeing the obscene amounts of glitter that was being used.

“You’re rotted and horrid and I can’t wait until we find our other soulmate and I can outnumber you and become superior!” Crystal griped, though there was no real malice behind it. Nicky grinned and ruffled her girlfriend’s hair affectionately.

“They might be gaudy but if we go now we can still hang them up before it gets dark.”

Crystal knew it was a complete shot in the dark, but sometimes even a blindfolded person can hit a bullseye.

——~——

Four days later Crystal’s phone rang while she and Nicky were cuddled up and watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Crystal—who was a cat person in theory—had gotten very attached to Nancy and was insistent that Nicky watch the horror flick. Eventually the blonde caved and agreed to watch it. When her phone chimed, Crystal immediately snatched it from the coffee table. Ever since she had put the posters up she was practically glued to her phone, hoping that someone would call with any information.

“What’s Gucci? This is Crystal!”

“Babe stop answering calls like that. What if it’s Picasso asking to work with you?” Nicky whispered loudly.

“First of all,” Crystal started, covering the phone with one hand “Picasso is dead and has been for a long periodically time. Second of all, he would be so lucky to work with me.”

“Um not to be a bother but I can still hear you...” a voice said from the phone. Crystal yelped, having forgotten that she even had someone on the other line. Nicky sniggered and put the caller on speaker.

“Sorry about her, she’s a sweetheart but she barely passed third grade!” Nicky joked, earning herself a whack over the head with a pillow.

“How very dare you? I am an icon! I am modern art personified!”

“Um, again, I can still hear you. Look I don’t wanna take up your time again but I’m calling about my dog? Nancy? I saw the really gaudy posters and this was the number it said to call...” Nicky and Crystal felt their hearts stutter as they had the first time they themselves had locked eyes. They shared a knowing look and turned their attention back to the phone.

“Sorry this might sound kinda weird but can I ask your name?” Crystal’s voice was shaky but hopeful. Nicky reached across the couch and locked her fingers with Crystal’s, giving the woman’s hand a small squeeze of assurance.

“Oh yeah! My name is Gigi. Gigi Goode.”

“Okay Gigi are you sitting down right now?” Nicky said into the phone. They could hear over the receiver a sharp inhale.

“Oh god. Is Nancy dead? What happened to my baby?!” The voice sounded like they were on the brink of a teary breakdown.

“No no no! She’s fine! She’s sitting with us right now! She’s an angel actually! Straight from heaven!” Crystal spluttered, desperately trying to calm the woman on the phone down. The caller breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Oh okay then. What is it?”

“ Ithinkwe’reyoursoulmates !” Crystal hastily shouted. A glare from Nicky reminded her that her voice was in fact a lot louder then what was appropriate for the apartment’s size.

“What can you say that slower? I think I missed that.”

“I think we’re your soulmates. You lost the dog right? She showed up in our apartment four days ago which means you’re our soulmate.” The line went silent for an extensive period of time. So long that the duo began to think the caller had hung up.

“Holy fuck. Wait,  ‘we’? It’s...it’s  both of you?” The voice sounded sanguine and light, a complete one-eighty from the anxious and fretful tone she held just a minute ago.

“Yeah it’s both of us.” Nicky chimed in, leaning over Crystal’s shoulder to get closer to the phone.

“Hold on one second I’ve gotta do something. Do you mind if I mute you for a little bit?” The voice moved away from the phone before either Nicky or Crystal could answer. It seemed that in Gigi’s slightly overwhelmed state, she had forgotten to mute them.

“ ROSY!  It’s them! It’s really them! You were right!”

“Of course I was dummy! What are you gonna do?!” An enthusiastic new voice said.

“I dunno I really wanna meet them. They’re already together and one of them is French and holy  fuck that accent is so hot! The other one is already so funny it’s not even fair! What if they’re both really pretty too? What am I supposed to do?!” Nicky and Crystal could barely suppress their laughter at how candid their soulmate was. It was adorable and endearing and they were both beyond ready to meet her.

“Well what are you doing talking to me? Go get your women!” The sound of Gigi’s footsteps getting closer to the phone made Nicky and Crystal force away the last of their laughter before engaging again.

“Okay hi sorry about that! I had something to take care of super quickly but I’m back now!” Gigi sounded excited and slightly out of breath.

“Don’t worry Ma Belle, me and my sexy accent are still here. So is Crystal’s weird sense of humor but that’s less important.” The pair could practically hear Gigi blushing through the phone.

“Fuck you heard that? I’m so sorry I probably sound so creepy and weird I promise I’m not! I’m super cool and you’ll love me! Not  love me , but like I guess so?  I don’t know! It’s just that-“

“You feel like you’ve waited forever for this moment?” Crystal completed Gigi’s sentence “Yeah. Us too. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Oh! Um nothing I think!”

“Lies and slander! We’re getting coffee at Nina’s at two so don’t be late. How could you forget our date?! You’re not off to a Goode start missy! Oh and dress cute!” Crystal smiled. Nina’s was her favorite place to go and people watch when she needed ideas for what to paint next. Nicky was already planning her outfit for the occasion in her mind, and trying to figure out how to get Crystal not to scare Gigi off. While the woman was very charming, she had the tendency to come on a little strong.

“Okay great! I’ll find where that is, see you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye Ma Belle.”

“By Geege!”

“I have no idea what that nickname means but I like it. Bye Nicky, bye Crystal! I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, the line went dead and the two women fell back against the couch cushions. Though neither of them said it, the understanding was clear. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of their lives.

——~——

It only occurred to all three parties that none of them had told the other what to look for when they got to Nina’s once the time was almost upon them.

Crystal had tried to wear a One Direction hoodie, but was quickly shut down by Nicky. In the end she settled on a cheetah print button up shirt with a matching ascot, paired with her only pair of paint-free jeans. Nicky had opted for one of her crowd pleaser outfits, a perfectly tailored black pinstripe pantsuit with a white button up and a pair of stilettos. Crystal got away with her beat up Doc Martens because Nicky didn’t have the energy to fight her on it.

While they had no idea what Gigi looked like, or what she would be wearing, them moment they stepped into the coffee shop it was like nobody else even existed.

Gigi was nothing like either of them had expected. She was so much more than they could’ve hoped for. Even from a glance the girl was obviously supermodel material. She was young, younger than either Nicky or Crystal, but she gave off a mature energy that was fascinating. She was tall, even from a sitting position and weighed probably ninety pounds soaking wet. She was lean and had very angular bone structure. Her eyes were a pretty blue color, framed by dark eyelashes.

She had yet to notice either woman seeing as she was completely engrossed in removing every clump of sugar from a blueberry muffin.

“ Sacrilege! ” Crystal whisper-shouted to Nicky who smacked her girlfriend’s arm lightly.

When Nicky had said to  ‘dress cute’ she had meant it as a joke, but Gigi had evidently taken her very seriously. A pair of white sunglasses sat atop her stick-straight orange hair. She wore an ascot, similar to Crystal’s but her outfit was much less in-your-face. A crimson dress with little orange patches sewn on and belted at the waist made her look even more like a model than before.

“Your cheekbones are higher than me when I paint...” Nicky nearly slapped Crystal upside the head for saying that right off the bat. Gigi didn’t seem to mind, or rather, didn’t seem to notice. She was staring at the pair with and open mouth and a dumbstruck look on her face.

“I- wow ...I never thought it would be  you ...”

“What? I’m so confused.” Crystal said, looking between Nicky and Gigi, who seemed to recognize each other.

“The lounge where Nicky sings, I go there a lot. I always thought she was pretty but I never got the confidence to talk to her, and especially not since her girlfriend always picked her up afterwards.” Gigi sounded almost in awe of the pair standing before her. Nicky was both angry and astounded that all this time her soulmate had been right in front of her and she hadn’t noticed. She was now able to recall almost every moment that she saw Gigi in the bar. She was always surrounded by a posse of beautiful men and women, but she always looked bored and like she had somewhere better to be.

“Well you’re in luck then aren’t you? Two super hot ladies coming right up!” Crystal smiled, plopping down in the chair next to Gigi. She immediately began playing with Gigi’s long orange hair, almost like a child finding a new favorite toy. Gigi looked a little stunned, but her face quickly returned to a smiling state as she watched Crystal grin widely. Nicky sighed and sat on Gigi’s other side, hoping that Crystal wasn’t being too overwhelming for a first meeting. The way Gigi couldn’t take her eyes off of either of them was fair indication that Crystal wasn’t doing too much.

“Tell is about yourself Gigi. We want to know everything.” Crystal nodded along with Nicky’s words before stealing the bits of crystallized sugar that Gigi had removed from her muffin.

“ Oh! Okay! I’m really not that interesting though. I was born and raised here and I’m twenty three years old. I’m currently in my last year of college at Los Angels School of Arts. I’m a fashion major and I’m starting my own label once I graduate. The first thing I got from you Nicky, was a packet of sheet music for a French song. Crystal’s item was what tipped me off that I might have more than one soulmate. I mean, a One Direction air freshener? I had so many questions!”

“Wait you’re at LASA?  That’s where we went! We met when I lost my student I.D. and Nicky came to find me!” Crystal chirped, now snatching the closest half of Gigi’s now abandoned baked good.

“ Really?  That’s so cool!”

“I’m the cool one here, the one unhinging her jaw to ear your muffin is a complete dork!” Gigi whipped around to see a very sheepish Crystal halfway through eating Gigi’s food. The Latina smiled despite having food in her mouth, making Nicky cringe slightly at the sight of the chewed up food in her mouth.

“Sorry but you took the sugar off and that should be illegal! It’s much safer here with me!” Crystal’s voice was muffled around her mouthful of food. Gigi shook her head and laughed before pushing the plate with the other half of the muffin over to the delighted woman.

“Oh wait Nicky! You’re French right?”

“That I am Ma Belle. If you’re about to ask me to say oui oui baguette like Crystal did them the answer is no.”

“Oh I was actually gonna ask you, since you’re a singer and all, of you would sing the Ratatouille song?” Crystal nearly choked on her muffin, now screaming with laughter at Nicky’s face.

“If you weren’t literally my soulmate I would leave right now.” Nicky groaned, resting her head on the table and shielding her face with her arms.

“Also I asked you to say oui oui croissant. Your memory is going you old coot!” Crystal crowed. Nicky glared at her and flipped her off which earned a laugh from both Gigi and Crystal.

“And your pronunciation is still shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> It just occurred to me that I fully wrote Crystal as myself. Like that’s what I’m like as a person and I didn’t even notice it until now😂 lmk what you thought in the comments💞 see you next time!


End file.
